joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakuya Izayoi (The True Version)
Summary Haha... You think that there is any girl superior to Sakuya?! You expected to see them, didn't you? But instead, it was me! Sakuya! Welcome to MY World. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic Name: Sixteenth Flowering Night Origin: 2hu Age: The Embodiment of the Really 700 Years Old trope. Classification: Trans-Fandom "Human", THE Head Maid, and Memetic Waifu, and the Head Ninja as well Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (of course), Elegance and Perfection Manipulation (She is the perfect and elegant maid), Touhou Bullet Patterns, Flight, Danmaku (Like all 2hus it is also completely impossible, capable of creating intense ragequits), All the Space and Time abilities you can think of and can't think of (as well as immunity to all of them. Not full, because the concept of "full" does not apply to such an elegant maid), can summon infinite versions of herself, both stronger and weaker and everything in between, can completely freeze people even if they transcend time by (insert spam here), Teleportation, Past and Future Manipulation, Mass Reduction (Unlocked the secret to weightlessness), Clock Manipulation (Meaning that she can also manipulate your clock as well as any Vs Threads' clock for that matter), Reality and Fiction Warping (And beyond), Counter (Can counter any move her opponent(s) make, especially if they're opposing waifus), can accelerate time to make her inevitable victory quicker, Transmutation (Can turn any opponent into free points), Breast Manipulation (Can increase or decrease breast size manually, or create/erase pads out of thin air), Fanon and Canon Manipulation (Is a Touhou character) Attack Potency: Memetic (Better than Dio by a large (Large by Sakuya's standards which is above all of you filthy secondaries by an impossible to define amount) margin, capable of soloing them all combined with the knife she is carrying in the pic. While she respectfully considers herself inferior to Remilia, in reality, she is on the same tier as her. As someone who has appeared as a playable character more than once alongside the MCs Reimu and Marisa, she should scale to them, and she is superior to all maids by virtue of being the Head Maid. She is also a member of the Time Club, which features the Faceless Void, Dio Brando, The Doctor, and Homura Akemi, and every other time manipulator ever. Going against her means going against all of them. At once. Speed: Impossibly Faster than Omnipresent (Screws with Space-Time like its nothing, then transcends that and then transcends that and so on so forth until she wrote this profile herself) Lifting Strength: Sakuya does not have to lift. Striking Strength: Charisma Breaker level+ Durability: Memetic (Her pads can deflect any and no attack, can even withstand taking blows from Yukari Yakumo and Cirno) Stamina: You dare question her stamina? Range: Irrelevant. She doesn't need a range finder to zero shot you. Standard Equipment: Every knife ever and a couple other weapons (List is definitely far far from complete. Some notable ones include) * Transdimensional Knives (Hyperknives): Her weapon of choice, capable of slicing the very fabric of digitalspace and space-time and beyond-spacetime and even memes themselves. * Scarlet Army Knife: Do you really need to be explained to this one? * Butterfly Knife: AKA Balisong, a backstab results in an instant defeat for anyone on the receiving end. * Kunai: Exactly what they sound like. Just as effective as knives too. * Playing Cards: Yeah playing cards. Really sharp playing cards. * Kukri: A bigger knife that can hack and cut through forests. Bamboo forests that even guys like Tewi (and her army of rabbits) have a hard time cutting down. * Boxcutter: Capable of cutting through any box. Any box. * A Sword: What do you mean "that's not a knife"? A sword is just a really long knife. Therefore, swords are not out of the question. * Butter Knife: Even the humble butter knife is a hypereffective weapon in the hands of a master like Sakuya. And much more. Intelligence: Sakuyascience. She is the perfect, and elegant Head Maid after all. Weaknesses: Pad Theories, Nosebleeding (Only in Remilia's presence), and other Outdated Memes, however, this is only a self imposed restriction. Gallery SakuyaTPDP.jpg|She had better be careful, or she might trip and solo some verses] Sakuya_-_Riv.jpg|The blood in the picture is not Sriracha. Sakuya by Fll-0.jpg|This drawing by Fll Flourine used to be the TN. 41168986_p2_-_バトルっぽい咲夜さん立ち絵_表情差分.png|Sakuya right after she curbstomped the crap out of a multitude of 'verses. Notice the casual smugness. Th06Sakuya.png|Does this look like the face of mercy to you? SakuyaTTS.png|Perfect for any thread. Sakuya_vs_Youmu.jpg|While this may appear like a close fight, it should be noted that right after this, Sakuya showed Youmu what it means to be a Stage 5 boss. TouhouNoobHandouts.jpg|Handouts for any noob SakuyaVsReimu.gif|Raw proof she is superior to Reimu Hakurei Videos Welcome to Sakuya's World|A casual fodder clone of Sakuya showcasing what it's like to be in Sakuya's World. -HD- Touhou - The SDM! (Rampaging Sakuya)|It had to be included. I'm sorry, but I am not sorry. Others Notable Victories: You. (Yea you) Any non 2hu (especially Dio), but especially notable are (Note that these are all vastly weaker copies of the real Sakuya while she was drinking tea, sitting on top of the idea of victory and defeat): * Frisk and Chara (Thank you, JZBoy's Animation). Even on a revenge attempt (April Fool or not), she stomped him effortlessly. * Sans * Dio again (Thank you, OMM. However your later Touhou OMM is trash.) * Chun Li * The entire RED Team * Vegeta Notable Losses: Noone besides Remilia. NOONE. Inconclusive Matches: A Soccer Ball Category:WIP Category:Fll's Pages Category:Waifus Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Category:Time-Space DATA Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Breaker Category:Time Cut Category:Time DATA Category:Time Destruction Category:Time Erase Category:Time Erasure Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Maid Users Category:Knife Users Category:Knife Manipulation Category:Automatic Knife Users Category:KNIFE Category:MORE KNIFE Category:Knifes Erasure Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:Fuck Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:2hu Category:Best 2hu Category:Best Waifu Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Category:"Humans" Category:Lunarian Category:May be a Alien Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos All Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos this wiki